Love Fist (Band)
miniatur|Das Logo der Band Love Fist ist eine schottische Hard-Rock-Band aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V, die die Männer aus „Die Jungs von Spinal Tap“ parodiert. Die Band miniatur|Von links nach rechts: Willy, Percy, Jezz und Dick Die Band besteht aus folgenden Mitgliedern: * Jezz Torrent – Gesang * Percy – Gitarre * Willy – Bass * Dick – Schlagzeug Ein weiteres ehemaliges Mitglied der Band ist Bernard „Crow“ Gordon. Gemanagt wird Love Fist von dem Briten Kent Paul. Während der Name der Gruppe eine Referenz an die Sexualpraktik „fisting“ ist, ist Jezz Torrent eine Verfälschung von „jizz torrent“ (engl. und vulgär für Wichsfluss ~ Spermien-Überfluss). Willy, Dick und Percy sind umgangssprachliche Begriffe für „Penis“. Vice City Während des Spielverlaufs hilft Tommy Vercetti der Band, das anstehende Konzert auf die Beine zu stellen und einen tödlichen Stalker loszuwerden, der während der Mission Die PR-Tour unter die Limousine der Musiker eine Bombe schraubt, die explodiert, wenn das Gefährt an Geschwindigkeit verliert. Während Vercetti auf das Gaspedal drückt, versuchen die Love-Fist-Mitglieder humoristisch die Bombe außer Gefecht zu setzen, was sie letztlich auch schaffen (diese Mission lehnt an den Film „Speed“ an). Auf V-Rock sind zwei Lieder der Band zu hören. San Andreas miniatur|Ein Ölgemälde aus GTA V Nachdem der neue Manager von Love Fist, Maccer, bei einer von The Truth geführten Tour durch Bone County Drogen in die Getränke der Band gemischt hat, finden sich Kent Paul und Maccer allein in der Wüste und The Truth in einem asiatischem Badehaus in Los Santos wieder. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die Band vorerst aufgegeben wurde. Maccer und Kent Paul arbeiten später für den bekannten Rapper Madd Dogg. Dennoch sind sie noch in Erinnerung. Auf dem Radiosender K-DST fragt sich DJ Tommy, „was aus Love Fist geworden“ sei und CJ versteckt die Pläne vom Caligula’s Casino hinter einem Love-Fist-Poster. Das Cover eines ihrer Alben ist als Plakat an einer Straße zu sehen, zu der man kommt, wenn man das Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz in Richtung Westen abfährt. Jezz Torrent, der Frontsänger, schreibt außerdem auf der offiziellen Webseite des Epsilon Programms, dass das Epsilon-Traktat ihm geholfen hätte, von den Drogen fortzukommen. Grand Theft Auto IV 2008 hat sich die Band wieder zusammengefunden: Das Canyon Theater an der Star Junction wirbt damit, dass Love Fist bei ihnen auftritt („Starring... The Mighty... Love Fist!“). Darüber hinaus befindet sich ein Poster der Band im Haus von Bucky Sligo in der Mission Smackdown. Grand Theft Auto V Während der Fremdenmission Vinewood Souvenirs – Willy hat die Band einen möglichen Gesangsauftritt im Lokal Tequi-La-La, wo sich Trevor im Auftrag von Nigel auf einem Kampf gegen Willy einlässt. Mit dem GTA-Online-Zusatzinhalt „Import/Export“ wurde dem Spiel Love-Fist-Weihnachtsbekleidung hinzugefügt. Einige Hipster-Passanten tragen Oberteile mit dem im Abschnitt „Die Band“ abgebildeten Artwork darauf. Diskografie miniatur|Love Fist – Clear the Custard Etliche Songs von Love Fist werden während des Spielverlaufs genannt, vor allem während des Radiointerviews mit Jezz Torrent auf K-Chat und im Werbespot für ihre Tour auf V-Rock. Die Songs sind: * A broken Heart can’t be mended (just broken again) * Beast Fist * Burry me deep inside * Clear the Custard * Dangerous Bastard * Dangerous Man, dead Family * Down, down, down * Dragon Eyes * Chin Twister * Fallen Stars on shattered Dreams in the Rain * Fist till Morning * Fist Fury * Four Boys against your Face * Liver Buster * Stone Cold Prostate * Take it on the Chin * The four Scottish Horsemen of the Apocalypse * The Number of the Breast * Zinc Deficiency Nur „Dangerous Bastard“ und „Fist Fury“ werden auf V-Rock gespielt. Alben Love Fist haben insgesamt fünf Alben veröffentlicht: * Dogs on Heat * Fat Chicks all Day all Night * Devil’s own Band * The Number of the Breast * Clear the Custard Touren * Dogs on Heat Tour (1986; Las Venturas (04.01.), Liberty City (29.04.), North Yankton (18.05.), Alamosee (17.09.), San Fierro (26.10.), Vice City (29.10.)) * Steel Heart, Stone Cold Prostate Tour (1986; unter anderem Vice City) Love-Fist-Tour-Promo miniatur|Eine Love-Fist-Bühne * V-Rock-Station-Voice: Schließen Sie Ihre Töchter ein! (Tür wird zugeschlagen, dann abgeschlossen) * V-Rock-Station-Voice: Erschießen Sie Ihre Söhne! * Junge (besorgt):''' Dad! (Schuss) * '''V-Rock-Station-Voice: Denn Love Fist kommt in die Stadt. * Love Fist (singt):''' Fist! Fist! Fist till morning! * '''V-Rock-Station-Voice: Die Welttournee, die auf der ganzen Welt verboten wurde, kommt nach Vice City. Die Monster des Rock’n’Roll-Exzesses... Love Fist! * Love Fist (singt):''' The girls are going crazy ’cause we ain’t getting lazy, shooting Love Fist fuel all around! * '''V-Rock-Station-Voice: Machen Sie sich bereit für eine Nacht voller Death-Metal-Liebesballaden, die Ihre Fäuste emporsteigen lassen werden! Es ist die „Steel Heart, Stone Cold Prostate Tour“! Präsentiert von Giggle Cream, weil Dessert Spaß machen sollte. Und dem Maibatsu Thunder, denn wenn Sie vom Blitz getroffen werden... (Donner) * V-Rock-Station-Voice: ...gibt es Donner! Ziehen Sie sich den dröhnenden Rock der Band rein, die Ihnen Hits wie „Shin Stainer“, „Liver Buster“ und „Dangerous Man Dead Family“ bescherte. Lassen Sie sich Love Fisten! Love Fist... in der Vice City Arena! Präsentiert von V-Rock! Auftritte * Der Psychokiller * Die Party (nur Jezz Torrent) * Die PR-Tour * Love Juice Profil Videos Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Love Fist - "Fist Fury" Weblinks * Dangerous Bastard * Fist Fury * Dangerous-Bastard-Liedtext * Fist-Fury-Liedtext en:Love Fist es:Love Fist fr:Love Fist hu:Love Fist pl:Love Fist pt:Love Fist ru:Love Fist Category:Bands Kategorie:Vice-City-Auftraggeber Category:Werbespots Kategorie:Übersetzungen